1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manually operable flaring tools and in particular to flaring tools for providing double flares.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional form of flaring tool, a flaring cone is urged into the distal end of the tube so as to flare the distal end frustonically outwardly. The flaring operation is controlled so as to arrange the flared end accurately to conform to the seating surface of the fitting to which the flared tube is to be connected.
In certain applications, it is desirable to fold over the flare so as to provide double thick walls. Illustrations of such double flaring tools are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,370,089, 2,553,813, and U.S. Pat. No. RE.24,325, each of which patents is owned by the assignee hereof.
Other patents owned by the assignee hereof illustrating other forms of flaring tool structures are those of Kowal et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,576,335, Strybel 3,849,881, and Strybel 3,913,364.